


Day 9 - Hanging Out With Friends

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Gathering of Friends, Hijinks, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters have a night in at the bunker with Castiel, Kevin and Charlie joining in on the fun. This can't end well. Or can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9 - Hanging Out With Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I love tormenting Dean. It's so much fun. You should try it sometime. Feel free to leave feedback and tell me what you think! <3
> 
> Obviously, I do not own Shakespeare or his works either. I just borrowed one of his most famous scenes for a few minutes.

It wasn't often that the Winchesters found themselves with free time. Even rarer still was free time spent in the company of friends. But now that they had the bunker, it certainly made gatherings easier to arrange. 

Things were quiet for once and Kevin had suggested inviting Charlie over to visit the four of them since she was close by. Sam and Dean hadn't objected and when the subject was broached to Castiel, the ex-angel had been fine with it also.

So, a rare Saturday night with no hunts on the table found the five of them lounging on the furniture in the main room of the bunker, each with a drink in hand.

Charlie sipped her drink then grinned at the others once everyone was through playing catch up. 

"We should play a game," the redhead prompted, looking around at the four men. 

"What game?" Kevin asked, shifting to give Charlie his attention. 

"Aw, man, with that grin on her face I'm afraid to ask," Dean muttered, drinking from his beer.

“Oh, stop it, Dean. It’ll be fun.” Charlie threw a pillow at Dean. It bounced off the hunter’s face then landed on Castiel’s, whose head was resting in Dean’s lap.

“Woo! Twofer!” she cheered, raising her drink in victory.

“What’d I do?” Castiel frowned after he moved the pillow off his face.

“You’re with Dean. You can go down together,” Charlie explained, as if that were reason enough.

Dean rolled his eyes while Castiel looked confused, “Why would my relationship with Dean warrant punishment?”

“She’s joking, Cas, forget it,” Dean said, brushing his fingers through Cas’ dark hair.

“Anyway!” Charlie interrupted, getting back to her previous train of thought, “Game time! I vote Truth or Dare!”

“What is this, high school?” Sam piped up finally, looking at Charlie incredulously.

“What? Come on! It’ll be fun. I bet Castiel’s never played it either, have you, Cas?” Charlie’s gaze zeroed in on the fallen angel once more and he blinked.

“Uh, no?” he replied uncertainly, making Dean groan just as Charlie grinned.

“See! Now! I’ll go first,” she said, sitting up fully in her chair and putting her drink down as she searched for her first victim of the evening. “Dean!”

“Damnit. Do I really have to do this? I’m not thirteen anymore,” the hunter grumbled as Cas took his hand gently.

“Yes, you do. End of story. Besides, we have to show Castiel how the game goes. So, Dean Winchester, truth or dare?”

Dean grunted at Charlie, glancing down at Cas who was watching the goings-on with that ever- present curiosity. He pursed his lips slightly for a moment in irritation before muttering, “Dare.”

“Oooooh, ballsy one! All right, let’s see,” Charlie considered, tapping her bottom lip with her finger.

“Dude, just remember, he can shoot you,” Kevin said, glancing between Charlie and Dean. The comment made Sam laugh from his perch in one of the cushioned arm chairs. 

“Nah, not worried about that. I got it!” she said, eyes gleaming with mischief as she looked at Dean, “Dean, I dare you to get down on one knee and quote the balcony scene from “Romeo and Juliet” to Castiel. You have to go all out and be dramatic about it too.”

Dean blinked as Sam and Kevin were lost to fits of laughter, “Are you freakin’ kidding me? What makes you think I even know anything from Shakespeare in the first place?”

“Actually, I’m pretty sure we have a copy of that in the library. Be right back!” Sam ignored the daggers that Dean was glaring at him as he exited the room to go hunt for the play in the library. He returned just a few minutes later, book in hand and open to the correct passage, offering it to Dean with a smirk. 

Dean took the book with a jerk of his hand, gently nudging Castiel to get up so he could get down on his knee as the dare called for. His eyes skimmed the section he was supposed to read, sighing while Castiel just looked at him with that quiet curiosity.

“You should hold his hand, too, Dean,” Kevin prompted, smirking from his seat and leaning forward to watch.

“You don’t get to keep adding shit once she already said what the dare was, Kevin!” Dean growled, but his hand was gentle when it took Castiel’s.

Castiel smiled softly, weaving their fingers together and giving Dean’s hand a light squeeze of encouragement.

Dean took a quiet breath then began, his eyes on the page:

“But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east and Juliet is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she.  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green,  
And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O that she knew she were!  
She speaks, yet she says nothing; what of that?  
Her eye discourses, I will answer it.  
I am too bold: 'tis not to me she speaks.  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp. Her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See how she leans her cheek upon her hand  
O that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!”

“That was wonderful,” Cas’ smile remained, his hand holding Dean’s gently, but the hunter glanced back at Charlie, brow arched in silent question. Satisfied?

Charlie was smirking and Sam and Kevin looked like they were having a difficult time containing their laughter but she nodded.

“That’ll do, though it was without the dramatic effect I asked for,” she said, tsking Dean quietly.

“You’re lucky you got me to read it in the first damn place,” Dean muttered, closing the book and tossing it onto the coffee table.

“True! It’s your turn though. Who’s the next victim?” Charlie prompted, gesturing for Dean to go ahead.

“Sam,” he said without hesitation, green eyes darting to his brother who sighed. Payback was a bitch.

“Truth,” the younger Winchester selected, shrugging.

“Wuss.” Dean shook his head, but considered for a long moment what he would ask. A smirk curled his lips when it finally came to him, “What was your favorite band when you were a teenager?”

“You already know the answer to that or you wouldn’t have asked. Why do you want to know the answer to something you already know?” Sam blinked, then let his head fall back against his chair with a groan.

“Oh, I know. But they don’t!” Dean said gleefully, gesturing to Charlie, Kevin and Cas, “C’mon, Sammy, tell us who it was.”

Sam muttered something that had the others leaning forward in their seats to try to hear but without success.

“What was that Sam? I don’t think they heard that in the back row.”

“Damnit, Dean, Hanson. My favorite band was Hanson,” Sam ground out, facepalming at himself while Charlie and Kevin cackled.

“Are you serious, dude?” Kevin asked between fits of laughter, clutching his stomach.

“It was just a phase, okay? I got over it!” Sam made a valiant effort to defend his younger self’s choices but it was all for naught given the laughter that continued ringing through the room.

“A phase that lasted over a year,” Dean pointed out, which earned him his second pillow to the face for the night. He quickly retaliated but Charlie called the group to order finally, wiping at her eyes.

“Okay! Enough! Sam, it’s your turn,” she said, giving the floor over to him.

“Castiel. Truth or Dare?” Sam asked, directing his attention to Cas.

Cas’ head tilted slightly and he looked at Dean uncertainly, “Which should I pick, Dean?”

“Oh, no, hon, Dean doesn’t get to pick for you. Rules are you have to pick when it’s your turn,” Charlie explained.

He seemed to be considering his options carefully, brow furrowed slightly in thought before Castiel finally uttered, “Truth.”

“What’s the biggest chick flick moment you’ve ever experienced with Dean?” Sam asked and Dean immediately objected.

“Cas, no! You do not get to tell them about that!”

“The rules clearly state that I have to, Dean,” Castiel reasoned, lifting one shoulder in a shrug.

“Since when have you ever worried about the rules?”

Rather than responding to that, Castiel simply answered the question, “He wept after the first time we copulated.”

The reactions were fairly instantaneous after that.

Kevin hit the floor with a loud thud, literally rolling in a fit of tear-filled laughter.

Charlie suffered much the same fate but managed to lean back in her chair to do so.

Sam, however, looked rather traumatized upon hearing about his brother and the word ‘copulated’ in the same sentence.

It was a small victory for Dean who merely turned a deep red, facepalming hard.

“Oh my God. Okay, Castiel wins,” Charlie managed between gasping for breath, her face streaked with tears.

“I didn’t get a turn though,” Kevin said after a few moments, shifting to sit up but still letting out a few chuckles.

“Dude, you can’t top that. Cas wins, hands down.” Charlie offered Castiel a wink.

“Well, I’m going to go bleach my brain now if you’ll excuse me,” Sam said with a shudder, rising from the chair on his long legs and leaving the room.

“C’mon, Kevin, let’s raid the kitchen for some grub.” Charlie rose as well, pulling Kevin to his feet and dragging him out after Sam.

Once they were alone, Dean turned to look at Cas incredulously.

“Really, Cas? Did you really have to tell them about that?” He shook his head, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

“It was the honest answer to the question. You’ve no need to be ashamed of it, Dean. I thought it was beautiful,” Castiel said with utmost sincerity, regarding Dean seriously.

“Yeah, okay, but it was private, Cas. Stupid games aside.” Dean rose from his chair, Castiel following.

The shorter man was beginning to look ashamed, his gaze lowering.

“My apologies,” he murmured, but Dean just sighed and reached for Castiel, wrapping both arms around him tightly.

“It’s all right. Now you understand a little better. We’ll just have to...have another moment sometime I guess. One we can keep to ourselves, yeah?” the hunter offered in an attempt to soothe.

“I would like that very much.” Cas looked up at him finally, those blue eyes filled with such adoration for the elder Winchester that it never failed to humble Dean.

“Let’s go then. Make some new memories,” Dean said with a wink, grasping Castiel’s hand and gently guiding him out of the room..

Dean, being the big brother that he was, couldn’t resist stopping outside of Sam’s room for a few moments. He looked at Castiel and winked then took a deep breath.

“MMMBOP!” he called through the door then heard a loud thump as something was thrown at it from inside.

“Jerk!”

“Bitch!” Dean grinned at Cas, then pulled him along down the corridor, chuckling.

It was time to get started on those memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
